


Guy of Gisborne

by Elaglar



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immer, wenn Guy wütend ist, dann muss er es ausbaden und Guy ist oft wütend. <br/>Immer kommt er zu ihm, um seinen Frust abzubauen und sein Verlangen zu zügeln. <br/>Doch was, wenn der, zu dem er geht, es gern tut? {Guy / ? } </p><p>Spielt lose in der zweiten Staffel, wenn ich dazu komme, die Fortsetzung zu schreiben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy of Gisborne

**Disclaimer:**  
****  
**Mir gehört nix, nur die Phantasie!**  
**Ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld!**  
  
Ich bin *wenn auch arg mit Zeitverzug* endlich auf Robin Hood von BBC gestoßen, mit dem wunderbaren Richard Armitage als Guy of Gisborne. Auch, wenn Guy rücksichtslos ist, so liebe ich diese Figur und auch, wie Richard ihn darstellt!  
  
Wer mich kennt, der weiß, dass ich nicht aus meiner Haut kann! Natürlich MUSS ich Guy slash – shippen! Aber, wer mich kennt weiß auch, dass ich nicht so unbedingt die „Standard“ – Paare nehme. Es darf auch mal was anderes sein. ;)  
  
In diesem Fall _Guy / ?_ *wird aber eigentlich gleich klar*  
Schreibt mir doch, ob die Idee bei euch ankommt.  
  
Spielt lose in der zweiten und dritten Staffel, wenn ich dazu komme, weiter zu schreiben. :D  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Das erste Mal geschah es, als Allan a Dale nach Nottingham Castle flüchten musste, weil er aufgeflogen war. Es war spät am Abend, der ehemalige Outlaw war mit seinen Nerven am Ende und sicher nicht darauf gefasst, was ihn erwarten sollte.  
  
Sir Guy of Gisborne trat aus einer dunklen Nische hinter ihm. Allan drehte sich um, als sich Guy auch schon in seinen Weg stellte, ihn an die raue, harte Wand drückte. Er kam näher an den jungen Braunhaarigen heran, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. Leise flüsterte er, so dass es Allan Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
     „Meine Uniform steht dir ausnehmend gut, Alan. Aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass du sie einfach so ohne _Gegenleistung_ anziehen darfst...“  
  
Allan merkte, wie der Blick aus den blaugrauen Augen an ihm nach unten und wieder hinauf wanderte, während sich Gisborne noch ein wenig näher an ihn drückte. Der junge Outlaw war verwirrt. Was wollte der Handlanger des Sheriffs nur von ihm?  
  
     „Los, komm!“  
  
Schon zog Sir Guy seinen neuen Untergebenen mit sich, bis sie in seinem Zimmer in dieser Burg ankamen. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Tür, nachdem er Allan vor sich her hineingeschoben hatte und drehte den Schlüssel um. Es gab kein Entkommen. Aber Allan war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte.  
  
Sicher, der Zweite Mann nach dem Sheriff war durch und durch böse, aber er war auch so verdammt attraktiv. Nun war es an Allan, den Blick über den Mann an der Tür schweifen zu lassen, der so vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet vor ihm stand, die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust verschränkt, einen Mundwinkel spöttisch nach oben gezogen.  
  
Allan verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er so sehr von diesem Typ Mann angezogen wurde. Es war nicht genug, dass er überhaupt auf Männer ansprach. _N ein_ dieses gottlose Verhalten musste auch noch darin gipfeln, dass er _Sir Guy of Gisborne_ begehrte. Dennoch war ihm nicht klar, was nun Guy mit ihm vorhaben könnte.  
  
     „Was wollt Ihr von mir?“, fragte der junge Mann nun auch unsicher und leise.  
  
Guy stieß sich von der Tür ab, trat näher an Allan heran. Seine Stimme war heißer, als er ihm entgegen grollte.  
  
     „Dreh dich einmal um dich selbst.“  
  
Allan tat, wie ihm geheißen. Langsam begann er zu begreifen. Dennoch wusste Allan nicht, wieso Guy das verlangen könnte. Hatte er nicht tiefe Gefühle für Marian?  
  
     „Los, komm her!“, befahl Gisborne in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Der junge Outlaw wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er die tiefe Stimme hörte. Er erschauerte, als er sah, mit welchem Blick Sir Guy ihn betrachtete. Gerade, als Allan sich fragte, was wohl als Nächstes kommen mochte, wurde er auch schon an den Schultern nach unten auf die Knie gedrückt. Guys Finger machten sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, während Allan trocken schluckte.  
  
     „Mund auf!“, kam der rüde Befehl.  
  
Wenn Guy gewusst hätte, dass Allan dies wohl auch ohne Befehl getan hätte, wie wäre _dann_ seine Reaktion ausgefallen? Der junge Mann musste sich beherrschen und ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er sah, wie sich Guy vor ihm ein wenig entblößte.  
  
Schnell hob Allan seine Hände, legte die eine um den bereits hart werdenden Schaft und die andere um Guys Hinterbacke, während er demütig von unten herauf auf den Mann sah, vor dem er kniete. Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte leise auf, als er Allans Finger um seine Männlichkeit spürte und merkte, dass gleich darauf sein Befehl ausgeführt wurde.  
  
Allan öffnete seine Lippen, befeuchtete sie mit seiner Zunge und leckte um die Spitze herum, die sich ihm präsentierte. Nun musste er selbst ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, dass aus seinem Mund entweichen wollte, während er den Schaft in sich aufnahm. Die Finger, die er gerade noch um das Glied gelegt hatte, wanderten nun weiter hinab, begannen die Hoden des Schwarzhaarigen zu liebkosen.  
  
Guy stöhnte auf, als er dies fühlte, sowie die festen Finger, die sich in seinen Hintern krallten. Er begann, in die Wärme von Allans Mund zu stoßen, begierig darauf, mehr von diesem exquisiten Gefühl zu bekommen, dass er ihm gab. Guys Finger wühlten sich in das braune Haar, als er nun doch um seine Härte fühlen konnte, dass Allan stöhnte und ihn sehr bereitwillig aufnahm.  
  
Es waren nur wenige Minuten, die sich Sir Guy zurückhalten konnte. Schon zu lang hatte er seinem Verlangen nicht nachgegeben und dieser sündige Mund war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Als er nach unten sah, dabei Allans Blick aus diesen unglaublich blauen Augen bemerkte, der so lustverschleiert war wie sein Eigener, war es zu viel.  
  
Mit einem letzten Aufstöhnen schoss Guy of Gisborne sein Erbe tief in den Mund des jungen Mannes zu seinen Füßen, der alles in sich aufnahm und es scheinbar begierig schluckte. Als Guy das sah, ging noch ein Zucken durch seinen Körper, peitschte die Lust ein letztes Mal durch ihn hindurch.  
  
Er ließ von Allan ab, zog sich zurück und den jungen Mann nach oben. Guy gönnte sich keinen Augenblick der Schwäche. Nur ein Zugeständnis machte er. Er eroberte sich hart Allans Mund, während er scheinbar zur Probe über dessen Schritt streichelte.  
  
Ja, er hatte richtig vermutet. Auch der Outlaw war hart. Guy wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Nicht ein Mann, den er sich zu Nutzen gemacht hatte, seit er keine Frau außer Marian mehr berühren konnte, war das gewesen. Keiner hatte diesen Dienst so bereitwillig ausgeführt, mit so viel Hingabe und Leidenschaft. Allan hatte mehr getan, als Guy von ihm verlangte. Jeder andere hatte gewürgt, wenn Guy kam, ihm gezeigt, dass dieser Akt wider die Natur war.  
  
Allan aber tat dies nicht. Guy hatte es selbst gemerkt, als er ihn geküsst hatte. So rau und hart er seine Lippen auch auf die des Anderen gedrückt hatte, war doch in ihm der Eindruck entstanden, dass Allan den Kuss genoss und erwiderte. Mehr noch. Guy konnte schmecken, dass der junge Mann jeden Tropfen seiner Lust getrunken hatte und nun war er zu allem Überfluss auch noch hart! Das war nicht rechtens…  
  
Guy war über alle Maßen verwirrt. So war er schroff, ungehobelt, als er von Allan abließ.  
  
     „Verschwinde!“  
  
     „Aber…“, versuchte Allan.  
  
Wieso lag Guys Hand noch an seiner Härte, wenn er dies nun nicht weiterführen wollte? Der Braunhaarige war noch mehr verwirrt als noch vor einigen Minuten. Er war sich sicher, dass es Guy gefallen hatte. Hatte er nicht dessen salzigen Beweis geschluckt? Hatte er nicht dessen lustvolle Laute vernommen? Nun sollte Allan einfach gehen?  
  
     „Ich sagte _GEH_!“, brüllte Sir Guy.  
  
Der junge Outlaw löste sich hektisch von seinem Herrn, stolperte zur Tür und schloss sie auf. Nachdem sie hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, sank Allan einige Augenblicke auf den Boden davor. Guy schloss seine Hose, säubern musste er sich nicht. Allan hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Mit wirren Gedanken im Kopf schwankte Guy zu seinem Bett, gönnte sich nun endlich, der Erschöpfung nachzugeben. Er lag noch lange wach, dachte über den Mann nach, den er gerade weggeschickt hatte.


End file.
